joining the shaman fight
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: wat happens when you let nelly and her friends join the shaman fight *smirks* you should read for your self to find out warning theres yaoi in this so please no random flaming! and r&r i feel like i havnt been getting enough of those!


*cough* well then…not much to say but…this is my first shaman king fic and the other one was not mine..it was my lil sisters story…and I'm so sorry for all the bad spelling and grammar you might see but uh im not so good at this.. I'm still a noob at this stuff so yeah… hope you enjoy and every thing but I will accept very harsh criticism but I will not accept flames cause well they only toast marshmallows but again m rated and yaoi..lots and lots of yaoi.. And maybe a lil yuri… but I'm probably boring you so ill just get on with the story so please enjoy.

"how much farther janji! Im dieing in the streets of Tokyo here dude!" complained a girl with tan skin and long black hair and chocolate brown

eyes " come on nelly.. Stop complaining were almost there!" a tall male with

pale skin and silver hair said. "but I want to get there quicker!" she yelled even louder "look! Were here ok! Yeesh!" a girl with long purple hair and eyes and pale skin said Cleary upset with Nelly's whining.

" yay! We're here come on! Janji, midori! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" nelly said when she saw the asakura home come into view, midori sighed "come on janji.. We got to catch up with her " janji nodded and with that midori and janji ran after the chocolate skin girl.

"hello~ any one home?" nelly said opening the door "n-nelly! We cant just walk into some ones home! that's impolite!" a small pink orb said "oh misty don't be a worry wart let loose" nelly said "but she's right nelly.. shouldn't we at least knock?" a silver fox said "he's right you know" a black panther said "hay kuda and kenchi if you don't shut up we're gonna get discovered"

Nelly whispered "I thought we were going to join them on the shaman fight…. Not rob them" midori said.

"shut up! You trying to get us caught!" nelly yelled "to late for that.. Who are you and why are you in my house" a blond girl said crossing her arms looking extremely pissed, "oh hiya im nelly hikuda nice to meet you we're going to be in the shaman fight tomorrow!" nelly said some how getting next to the angry blond.

"how dare you walk into my house with out my permission!" Anna said raising her left hand and brining it down quickly to Nelly's face "whoa! Easy there lady!" nelly screamed catching anna's phantom left slap "huh..you able to stop it huh?" anna said stunned but amazed at the same time "anna! What's wrong please don't kill the intruders like last time!" a brown haired shaman said running down the stairs like his butt was on fire.

"hello there! My name is nelly! And these two behind me are midori and janji! And those three lil ghost there are misty kuda and kenchi" nelly said practically bouncing up and down with pure excitement yoh who was calm as always shake her hand "my names yo-" nelly interrupted him "oh I know who you are! Your yoh asakura and I know a lot about the rest of the participants like horohoro ren ryu and many others to!" nelly smiled.

"ill go and cook for you guys ok? Since im in your house and all, I should at least make a feast!" nelly said walking into the kitchen, "ah! Wait you don't have to do tha- arrg!" yoh was interrupted by a knee in the gut by anna "shut up yoh if she wants to cook dinner let her cook and it better be tasty to" anna said with a cold glare.

It was like a party in the asakura home, yoh invited horo and pirka, tamao, ren, ryu, and manta. " oh man! Your food in great nelly!" horo said helping himself to another bowl of lobster soup "I never new you could make lobster stew" yoh said eating some more rice "heehee! Im glad your all enjoying the food I made" nelly said blushing "yeah its really good" ren said.

"hay guys! Thanks yoh for inviting me here" manta said walking in to join the feast "hey manta these are our new friends janji and his spirit ally kuda" janji and silver fox bowed in respect "midori and her spirit ally kenchi" midori and the black panther waved "and lastly nelly and her spirit ally misty" misty waved but nelly was to preoccupied staring at manta "uhm..yoh?..is nelly ok?.. She keeps staring at me" manta said a little creeped out by the strange look he was getting from nelly.

"oh im sure she's fine" yoh said but then nelly leapt forward towards manta and buried him in between her chest with a bone crushing hug " oh my gosh! He's so cute! Come her you ill feed you!" nelly said feeding manta who completely had no idea what just happened.

After dinner every one decided to take a bath so after a rock paper scissors game the boys went in first, "man this feels good" janji said relaxing into the nice hot water "yeah this does" manta said leaning back "hay janji what type of spirit is kuda any way's?" horo asked janji smiled "kuda is a shadow fox he controls the shadows and can create figures to attack his enemies, he was given to me by my father" "were is your father now" yoh asked "he's living with my mother back in Paris" janji said "oh your from Paris then?" yoh asked "yeah but not really my mom is Japanese but my dad is from Paris" janji said setting down his glasses next to him cause of the fog.

"oh is there any more room for me?" midori said walking in with a towel around her waist and her hair tied back to keep out of her face, " of course there's enough roo- OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" horo said getting a nose bleed just like the rest of the boys beside janji. "huh?…. Uhm so I can bathe?" midori said confused " b-b-but you're a girl!" ryu said pointing his finger at midori, midori laughed a little bit " oh man that happens every were I go look you guys im a boy not a girl" all the boys except janji paled a little bit from the shock of seeing a boy as feminine as midori.

After every one took a bath every one decided to go to bed cause of the big day tomorrow morning, the shaman fight "hay misty?" nelly asked alone in her and misty's room "yeah?" misty said almost as a whisper "… im so happy you're my spirit ally" nelly said smiling misty gave her a warm smile back and brushed her pale fingers against Nelly's warm cheek "im happy to" misty said giving her sisterly smile " how did you die misty?" misty's smile faded a little bit but still kept it up "I died.. by my father.. He killed me and my lil brother cause he figured out me and him were leaving him cause of the abuse he gave us not to mention he was upset cause me and my brother were better gun men then our father … so after I died and found out I was dead…. I began a search for my lil brother" nelly looked sad cause of that story "I hope you find him soon" nelly said hugging her spirit ally "I do to" misty said adjusting to nelly's hug joined her in drifting to sleep and as they did, it sounded as if the wind was singing a lullaby to help with there wonderful dreams.

It was the day of the shaman fight and every one was pumped, nelly janji and midori for some reason kept there weapons hidden, "ok every one I just called my limo to drop off some more money for us each so we should be set just incase we need to buy a few things." nelly said hanging up her bright purple cell phone while yoh and the others were staring at her in disbelief "huh what's wrong? Why are you all staring at me?" nelly said catching the others gaze horo spoke up first "you're a rich girl?" he said "uh duh yeah my dad owns a game company and my mom is a fashion designer" nelly said.

"oh look the limo's here!" midori said pointing a black limo pulling up in front of the house "wow your ride gets here fast" ryu said, nelly hoped in the limo and shouted "come on! Get your butts in here now! If I get late cause you guys want to talk I'll kick all your ass's!" at that note all the boys and there spirits got in the car and the limo sped off.

After 1 hour of driving they finally got to there destination, all the shaman participants were there in one spot "cool! Look at all the shaman's janji!" nelly said looking all the nice and scary looking shaman's "heh your always excited eh nelly?" ren said sitting on a bench waiting for yoh and the others to arrive "im hungry it's 4:00 pm now lets get some food!" nelly said looking for some cheep food.

The shaman's were talking about how excited and worried they are about the shaman fight near a small quiet area near an banded house "im kind of worried though… see how many shaman's there are I mean there all pretty tough looking" horo said "yeah there also pretty scary" ryu said "oh come on! You guys shouldn't worry about that! Always have a positive attitude and it shall all work out!" nelly said.

"amateur's" said a calm but un familiar voice "what! Your looking for a fight pal?" horo said getting up to look at a long haired yoh look alike " oh calm down horo… don't speak to the future king like that…. Its not nice" the long haired boy said as a giant red spirit came and slapped horo clean into a wall "horo!" ren said and tried to attack the stranger but the spirit knocked ren out as well "careful now… the spirit of fire has a very bad temper.. So watch how you talk to the future king hao" "how dare you!" janji said ready to fight hao but was stopped by a shaking nelly "janji.. please don't… he has a deadly aura and the strong sent of blond around him… its not safe to fight him… yet" nelly said "but nelly!" janji said ready to argue but nelly stopped him "JANJI! Listen to logic! He's to strong! We cant beat him!… yet that is, so all we can do is wait for the right moment" janji had agreed by getting out of his fighting position.

"thank you janji" nelly said "heh well then… that girl is smart" hao said now looking at yoh "I cant wait for when im king…yoh ill make sure you become my special lil pet" every one paled except for misty who had no idea what hao meant as 'pet'. "excuse me! No one is gonna be a pet buddy!" horo said still trying to recover "heh and maybe if ren and horo behave he can get on the same boat as yoh" hao said smirking while every one turned another color of white. "master hao its time for us to take our leave" a tall girl with blue hair who was lighting a cigarette and putting it in her mouth said along with many other shamans "attention all shaman participants please make your way to the patches jumbo jet for we shall take our depart Cher for the shaman fight" the voice had came from a loud speaker warning every one of there leave for the shaman fight "ah master hao we should go" a little African girl said trotting up to hao "yes your right opacho your right lets leave" hao said as he turned back to a still pale ren, yoh and horo.

" well then I'll see you three again very soon good bye" and with that hao and his followers had left and headed to the plane. "hay ren yoh horo? You three ok?" nelly said patting them on the back trying to make sure there ok "oh yeah were fine just a lil shaken" yoh said regaining a little bit of color back "come on lets go to the jumbo jet" nelly said walking toward the giant jet, while the others followed her.

All the shaman's were on the plane headed to America "arrg… why did that weirdo have to be so close to us?" horo said trying not to make eye contact with hao who was apparently seated five rows away from them "well I kind of understand why he wants you guys especially ren" then vain in ren's head popped and his hair grew a few inches displaying how mad he was and disturbed "WHAT! Why me damn it!" ren said getting really upset nelly had a glint in her eye "oh come with me and I'll show you" she said and grabbed ren by the hand and pulled him to hao "ack! N-nelly why are you taking me to hao!" ren said trying to pull away but nelly had a very strong grip on his arm "oh stop being a baby!" nelly said as they were now in front of hao and is lackey's.

Nelly spoke up "excuse me hao could you help me prove a lil point please?… its just a lil demonstration" nelly said giving a friendly smile "why of course" hao said smiling back, and with that nelly flipped ren over on his stomach onto the row of seats in front of hao and pulled down ren's pants to reveal ren's smooth creamy white bottom and gave it a few smack's with her right hand that caused ren to moan out in pure delight that caused a few people to hear and most were aroused by the sound and a few were disgusted by it and hao was one of the aroused.

"n-nelly! Why would you do that!" ren said face flustered like tamao when she speaks as he pulled up his pants "thank you hao! We'll get back to our seats ok!" nelly said pulling ren back to there seats away from a struggling hao trying to get free from his lackey's who were trying to stop hao from grabbing ren and dragging him to the bathroom so he could fuck his brains out "master hao! No!" the girl with a pumpkin beret said holding on to hao's leg not letting go.

"nelly…what the hell is wrong with you?" kuda said slightly amused and disturbed at the same time "I was bored" nelly said laughing along with misty and horo "oh shut your traps I cant believe you used me as a experiment nelly" ren said trying to cover his bright red face but failed "oh quiet ya big baby" nelly said.

It's been 10 hours since every one left Japan and every one was either wide awake or asleep "your attention please…thank you for flying with us today. We are currently 40,000 feet over north America. We are approximately 750 miles from patch village" every one started to buzz and yack about why were they being told this "we would like all of you to make your way to patch village on your own from this point" nelly looked serious for once "janji midori get kuda and kenchi ready misty get ready" she commanded janji and midori called there spirits and the silver fox and the black panther appeared "bear in mind that the shaman fight is an opportunity to display the strength of your spirit. Your mission is to reach patch village within three months. Now gather your belongings. As soon as this transmission ends… the patch jumbo jet over soul of the officiates will dematerialize" and as that was said with a large poof the patches jumbo plane turned to smoke.

"aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" every one had yelled as every one was falling and falling fast "oh my your all falling do need a lift?" hao said, him and his follower's riding on the spirit of fire's hand "heh! No thanks! Kuda! Shadow fire fox mode!" janji said as kuda appeared and turned into a large black fox and the patches of fur around his neck became black and looked like fire and his four tail's became black fire as well "there's not much room on here! Yoh and ren! Hop on!" ren and yoh grabbed a hold of kuda's fur and made there way on his back "heh cya later hao!" janji said as kuda floated down to the ground "well then! Kenchi now!" kenchi also grew in size as air seemed to have formed around his feet "nelly, ryu, horo! Get on! Astalavesta hao!" midori said as midori, ryu, horo and nelly got on kenchi's back and floated down to safety meeting up with janji and the other's. "wow what a rush!" nelly said hyper as ever "so.. Any one know were patch village is?" janji said as kuda and kenchi took back there original form "no clue… oh look! A town! Lets go there and see if we can find some information" nelly said walking toward a town not very far from them.

"ok! Lets split up and meet back at the library at 7:00 pm and if we cant find any information we'll go to a hotel" ren said "right!" every one shouted and headed off to find information.

It was 7:00 pm already and nelly was the last to be back at the library "damn it no one seem to have heard of patch village" ren said "well I did find a lil lead to wear patch village is" nelly said and all eyes were on her "really? Were!" ryu said "they said a lady knows were it's located she lives two towns down" yoh looked calm as always "that's good news!" nelly smiled "yeah that is! Ok now lets go to the hotel im tired" nelly yawned "ok ok we'll go to a hotel" janji said "you do not want to see how nelly is when she's tired" misty said to amidamaru.

Nelly ran towards a very large and fancy hotel that said 'the posh pad' "Uhm what type of hotel is this?" horo asked "its some hotel really fancy and really cheep!" nelly said "oh? How much is it?" yoh asked, "its only $6oo dollars for six people" yoh and his friends mouth dropped near there feet " s-s-six hundred dollars!" horo asked amazed by the price "is that for only one person each!" nelly laughed " no silly! There's six of us so it only cost six hundred for six for six people that's the family plan!" nelly laughed "but how are we gonna keep on budget?" ren stated crossing his arms "what do you mean six hundred isn't that much" nelly said "yeah it totally is" ryu said looking at nelly like she was crazy "no its not I brought along ten thousand dollars with me… im rich remember?" nelly said walking into the hotel as the others followed.

"what the! Why the hell are the room's connected!" horo yelled "cause I didn't want to be alone! It's not fair! Im the only girl here!" nelly whined "its ok nelly just calm down" janji said, nelly stopped and hoped up "ok! Ren, horo and yoh! Im bored and I didn't bring my doll's with me so you three are gonna be my new life sized doll's!" she shouted "what!" ren, horo and yoh said as they were being pulled into a separate room by nelly who had her arm's filled with dress's and short's and such "I feel bad for them now" janji said with a anime sweat drop "better them then us" midori said happy it wasn't him this time.

Nelly had been putting yoh, ren and horo in many different outfits for at least an hour and finally she was done "ok! Were all done here!" nelly said as she busted through the door in a new outfit her self instead of her jean shorts and white t-shirt she wore a black tank top and a bright purple mini skirt and purple socks to match "come on you guys! You look so pretty come on out!" nelly frowned "no way!" yoh said "not in a million years!" horo said "I'd rather get kidnapped by hao!" ren said, that clearly made nelly mad "that's it im dragging you out" nelly stomped into the room and pulled ren, yoh and horo out at and at the same time janji, ryu and midori gasped and laughed as they saw them. Yoh was wearing a hip length orange skirt with a black belly t-shirt and black and orange striped socks that came all the way to his knee's and to top it off a black bow in his hair. "l-lord yoh!" amidamaru said blushing and panicking at the same time "bochama!" bason said as he saw ren dressed in a black hip length skirt and a white sleeveless shirt with red laces on the side as the sleeves were under his shoulders as the red laces were hanging in the cuff's, and red knee length socks and a white and red bow on his neck and lastly a mini golden crown was placed on ren's head "say any thing and ill kill you" the Chinese shaman said dangerously "k-koro!" korokoro said looking at her master as he wore hip length white and slightly puffy shorts, and a long silky sleeve blue button up shirt that rose over his belly button slightly, and cuffs at the bottom at the sleeve and dark blue knee length socks and to top it all off he wore a light blue and white bunny eared cap to top it all off. "don't you think they look cute!" nelly said spinning around on her tippy toes.

"yeah really cute" ryu said staring at the now cross dressing boys and blushing "ack! No bad ryu! Stop looking!" horo said as yoh was trying to pull down his to short orange skirt "and the best part is this!" nelly said lifting up ren's skirt first to reveal light red panties with kitty's on them and then she lifted up yoh's skirt to reveal orange panties and pictures of pumpkin's on them and lastly she pulled down horo's shorts to reveal light ice blue panties with bunnies on them. "now! Let's go down to the lobby! There having karaoke night!" nelly said already at the door "ok sure just let us change" yoh said reaching for his suit case but nelly stopped him "oh no you don't! I worked to hard to get you three in that out fit! Your gonna stay in them till I say take them off!" nelly said pointing her finger at the three stunned boy's "what!" they yelled.

*falls on the floor* x_x….. that was longest chapter I probably ever written… I have never wrote so much in one day… yes one day….I started at 11:00 am and now im done at 8:00 pm….. Well then….x_x….

Ren: quick! While she's down!

Horo: run for it! *runs for the door*

Me:*throws then kunai and the door* did I say you could go?

Ren+horo: T_T no ma'am

Me: that's what I thought… man at least hao and yoh behaves

Hao: *is eating a cookie cause youdara-chan gave it to him* thanks for the cookie youdara! ^^

Me: your welcome hao

Yoh: :o I wanna cookie!

Me:*hands yoh a cookie* here now say what I told you yoh

Yoh:*is noming on the cookie* ok! Youdara doesn't own any thing! And she hopes you really enjoyed every lil bit of it and please R&R cause she worked hard! And tell her if there's any thing she got to fix oh! And she said you can decide who hao can get set up with it can be any couple you want even threesome couples! And here are the contestants!

Ren-arg! WHY ME!

Me: cause you are a pretty boy and hao looks good with any pretty boy

Ren: =_=…. Lucky me

Horo: I don't want to be here

Me: oh well love

Yoh: not saying I wouldn't like dating my brother but uh…. Why me?

Me: cause people like incest… well most of them… that's just other people

Lyserg: what the hell why am I here?

Me: cause~ Lyserg/hao is popular as well

Lyserg: I don't even like the guy!

Me: so that doesn't stop most people and I admire that

Lyserg:…=_=..damn you fan girls!…but I still love all!

Me:….your sugar high aren't you?

Lyserg: no~….maybe a lil

Me: ok who gave him a cookie!

Yoh: *looks innocent*

Me: right~….next!

Nicrohm: why am I here?

Me: cause…well I said..not to mention I might wanna see you in a couple

Nicrohm: what ever

Me: ok then…. Well im starting the new chapter now so thanks for reading

Anna: youdara! Were the hell is my dinner!

Me: eep! Coming anna! After I make anna's dinner!


End file.
